Intento
by MGS07
Summary: Poseía amor por sus padres, felicidad envidiada por muchos y alegría codiciada por todos. No le pedía nada al mundo, hasta que llegó él. Perdió todo, y conoció un mundo totalmente nuevo.


**_Hola a todos, bueno es el mismo one-shot que hace unos meses, solo para aclarar que he decidido borrar los capítulos que continuaban ya que no hubo mucho entusiasmo por parte de los lectores, así que lo siento por aquellas personas que sí querian seguir leyendo la historia. Gracias y perdón._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Intento_**

**_By_**

**_The Blossom Queen_**

**_._**

.

.

Despertó y la luminosidad de un nuevo amanecer se filtró por aquellas cortinas blancas que cubrían el interior de una habitación desconocida para ella, porque estaba completamente segura que para él le era común concurrir a ese tipo de hoteles.

Los rayos de luz se reflejaban en su piel blanca, brillante y sedosa. Sus ojos verdes no tenían inocencia alguna, ahora poseían un toque de maldad que corría por su iris. Se levantó de la cama acolchonada que soportaba el ligero peso de su cuerpo, las sabanas rojas resbalaron por sus piernas y suavemente descansaron en el suelo de la habitación. Caminó hacia el gran espejo que dejaba ver marcas de salvajismo en toda su piel, arañazos, hematomas, mordidas que fueron provocadas con la intención de que supieran que ella tenía propiedad a pesar de que él estaba atado a otra piel aún más bella que la que poseía.

Recargó su peso en el mueble que tenía enfrente y levantó la vista, poseía ojeras tan grandes que ya ni siquiera podía esconder, sonrió de lado y nuevamente las imágenes de la noche anterior llegaron como bomba e hicieron retumbar su cabeza, llenándola de remordimientos, provocando que pequeñas lagrimas brotaran de sus ojos.

Pero ¿de que servía llorar? Si de todas maneras, amaba jugar con fuego.

Viró hacia atrás y encontró la bella imagen de un hombre con el sueño más pesado que había visto en su corta vida, pero sabía que solo estaba fingiendo, esperaba a que ella despertara, fingía dormir porque al igual que ella, los remordimientos hacían peso y la vergüenza no lo dejaba hablar. La verdad ella lo agradecía profundamente, no tenía y tampoco quería intercambiar palabras.

Con paso rápido se dirigió a la ducha, abrió la llave y el agua fría recorrió su cuerpo. Nuevamente fijó la mirada a la nada preguntándose porque hacia eso cada vez que podía, para ello solo existía una respuesta.

**_Capricho_**

Todo lo que realizó en los últimos meses se centraba en esa palabra

¿Por qué?

En algunas ocasiones el corazón se cansa de esperar, se agota de dar más de lo que recibe, y después de tanto pensarlo no queda nada.

Nada que dar, nada que recibir y absolutamente nada que sentir, solo queda esperar y averiguar que pasará.

Secó, cambió y maquilló su frágil y delicado cuerpo. Al salir de la ducha se encontró con el cuerpo pálido y bien torneado de su amado.

Lo ignoró completamente y se centró en sus largos cabellos rosados que rosaban la parte media de su espalda, los cepilló y arregló en un peinado recogido. Al terminar, solo se limitó a salir con paso apresurado de la habitación.

.

.

.

.

.

Los pasos retumbaban en los largos pasillos de la universidad, provocando que pequeñas y no tan discretas miradas recorrieran su cuerpo por completo, susurrando comentarios que solo denigraban su persona.

Simplemente los ignoraba.

Siguió caminando y cantoneando la falda que dejaba ver sus largas y esculturales piernas, robando todas las miradas de quienes poseían testosterona en su sistema endócrino.

Llegó a la gran cafetería de la universidad, se sentó sola y sus ojos recorrieron cada oración que destacaba de su libro favorito, leía y releía solo para evitar no levantar la mirada y encontrarse con la escena que provocaría un desfragmento de su corazón.

Pero…

Las ansias de mirar… la traicionaron.

Sus ojos ardieron y viraron a rojo, bajó automáticamente la mirada y con todas las fuerzas que le quedaron decidió concentrarse en el texto que tenía en sus manos, pero… tampoco pudo, así que con la poca dignidad que le quedó, salió huyendo.

Solo una mirada percibió la ausencia de ella.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Una llamada… dos llamadas… tres llamadas

Contestó

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Por qué no contestas?

-no tengo tu tiempo

-Eso no fue lo que me dijiste la última vez

-Ahora no

-A la misma hora, ya sabes dónde.

Y él colgó

.

.

.

.

_Aunque no lo creas sus ojos antes eran muy brillantes, tenía una hermosa sonrisa, y siempre denotaba alegría a todos lados que ella iba._

_Pero un día todo cambió._

_Semejante a una tormenta él llegó, pero a diferencia de las otras que pudieran existir, decidió quedarse solo para atormentar la._

_Hija de una familia emocional y económicamente estable._

_Poseía amor por sus padres, felicidad envidiada por muchos y alegría codiciada por todos._

_No le pedía nada al mundo._

_Hasta que llegó él._

_Perdió todo_

_Y conoció un mundo totalmente nuevo._

.

.

.

Llegó, las piernas le temblaron y se sintió como la primera vez.

Y nuevamente deseó estar con sus padres pero eso era absolutamente imposible, porque ellos murieron.

Un paso… dos pasos… tres pasos

Dudó

Retrocedió y no volvió

.

.

.

.

_Después de perder todo lo que ella amó en su momento, dejó de ser la niña linda que muchos elogiaban y se convirtió en la mujer madura que todos envidiaban._

_Su sonrisa simplemente se borró y el brillo de sus ojos se desvaneció._

_El culpable fue absolutamente él._

_Le robó la inocencia, la alegría y después de absorber todo lo que a él le faltaba… la desechó sin consideración._

_Pero… seguía con él, sin saber_**_realmente el porqué._**

**_Se repetía constantemente que era capricho, pero sinceramente no tenía respuesta._**

_._

.

.

.

Con paso lento y pausado, decidió dirigirse al único lugar donde pudo pensar con claridad.

Lloró hasta desahogarse y gritó hasta cansarse.

Era exactamente su lugar preferido porque ahí, en esas lápidas frías se sentía amada de verdad.

.

.

.

Llamaron a la puerta

Una vez… dos veces… tres veces

No abrió

-¿Sakura?... sé que estás ahí… por favor ábreme

-…

-Enserio me preocupas, no has ido a la escuela últimamente y has bajado tus notas, si sigues en ese paso te suspenderán

-…

-aunque no lo creas, y pesar de lo que paso con él, tú sigues siendo mi mejor amiga.

-…

\- te dejaré mis apuntes en tu puerta… quiero que te pongas al corriente y volveré a buscarte.

Abrió la puerta, vio a Ino alejarse y dijo

-yo ya no te considero mi mejor amiga y toma tus notas… no las necesito

La rubia volteo y sonrió con tristeza

-quédatelas, yo ya no las necesitare

\- entonces son ciertos los rumores… ¿Cuándo se irán?

-en tres días – dijo Ino.

-…

-Perdóname

Y cerró la puerta.

.

.

.

.

**_3 meses después_**

**_Especialista en Medicina Interna_**

**_Haruno Sakura_**

Leyó y volvió a leer aquellas palabras, estuvo completamente feliz y por fin se sintió realizada, cumplió su sueño.

Su corazón empezó a restaurarse y se sintió un poco mejor.

Tocaron la puerta y corrió hacia ella.

Abrió

-Hola

-…

\- por favor Sakura, déjame hablar contigo

\- no tenemos nada de qué hablar

\- si tenemos de qué hablar

\- y según tú, ¿de qué podremos conversar?, ¿Sobre tu traición con él?

\- Sakura, por la amistad que tuvimos

\- y por la amistad que rompiste no mereces que hablemos

\- me dejó

-…

\- Sakura…necesitamos hablar

\- te dije que pasaría esto

\- solo quiero que me perdones… por favor

-...

-...

\- Ino…

-...

-¿helado de vainilla o de chocolate?

Sonrieron

-de fresa me gustaría más- dijo Ino

**Y aprendió a perdonar**

.

.

.

.

Las cinco horas de viaje que pasó en un avión fueron completamente aburridas, pero sabía que ese paseo de unos meses valdría la pena.

Su corazón pareció sanar –solo por unas horas– pero definitivamente necesitaba despejar su mente, aprender a soltar las cadenas que sujetaban su alma al dolor.

Se sentó en una mesa cercana a las ventanas, amaba ver a la gente transitar por las calles. Sacó de su pequeño bolsillo su libro favorito, y volvió a leerlo.

–buenas tardes señorita… ¿puedo pedir su orden?

–Sí, un café ameri…

Y pensó que tal vez ya era momento de dejar de pedir el mismo café americano, recordó cuando él le enseño a tomarlo, y cuando la dejó siguió tomándolo para recordarlo.

– ¿un café americano?... ¿señorita?

–No… quiero helado de fresa bañado con chocolate y una soda de cola fría, por favor.

Recordó que ya era momento de vivir como antes era.

Y levantó la vista

Sus miradas se encontraron y los dos se deslumbraron por el brillo de sus ojos.

Negro y verde chocaron

–En un momento traigo su orden–dijo el mesero

Se sintió diferente, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y un palpiteo sintió en su pecho.

–Aquí tiene

Lo volvió a mirar

Y pensó que tal vez ya era momento de poder unir su corazón dividido en dos

Era hora de disfrutar la vida. Supo que tenía que quitarse las cadenas que no le permitieron ser feliz.

Entendió que tenía que perdonar y dejar ir

Aprendió que no puede desperdiciar la vida lamentándose de un amor no realizado, que la vida es tan maravillosa y que tenía tanto por vivir.

Se dio cuenta que había hecho demasiado, que el siguiente paso sólo era pararse y alejarse. No era que estuviera renunciando o que no lo haya intentando con suficientes fuerzas, sino que había sobrepasado la línea de la desesperación.

Que existían tantas oportunidades para ser feliz y entendió que esa era una.

– ¿Desea otra cosa?

–Si… tu teléfono

Los dos sonrieron

-Mi nombre es Sasuke

-Mucho gusto Sasuke-kun, soy Sakura

Y supo que el viaje se alargaría por mucho tiempo

**si les gustó dejen review-**


End file.
